1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an actuator and a camera module having the actuator.
2. Description of Related Art
A shape memory alloy (SMA) based actuator is used in a camera for driving lenses of the camera to move, to achieve auto-focusing function. Yet, the SMA based actuator cannot drive the lenses to move precisely.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an actuator and a camera module which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.